Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{5})^{-10}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{5})^{-10} = 4^{(5)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{5})^{-10}} = 4^{-50}} $